


Rapport

by kagohme



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Humor, Romance, Tumblr Fic Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-30 23:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20105722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagohme/pseuds/kagohme
Summary: Fic Prompt: I’m your new neighbor and I’m using your wifi au





	Rapport

**Author's Note:**

> I always wanted to write a hakyona fic, so I hope you enjoy this short, silly [fic prompt](https://reyvelation.tumblr.com/post/112146409400/aus-id-love-to-see)!

Yona fisted her hair out of frustration. _Why was it taking so damn long to send the email?_ she thought.

She glanced at the clock on her laptop screen and closed her eyes, annoyance boiling to a dangerous peak.

_3 o’clock. Right on the dot._

Ever since her new neighbor moved in next door, her Wi-Fi would get suspiciously slow during the early morning, specifically around 3 o’clock in the morning. Much to her dismay, her new neighbor just happened to move in during midterms, so Yona would be up during the dead of the night either studying or finishing up assignments. Or at least trying to.

It started with an unsent assignment for her online class. After that, it was a late message she received from one of her group partners about the change in their presentation date. Then, it was a buffering Netflix movie she wanted to watch when she couldn't sleep. Every single time, around the exact same time. It was too much of a coincidence.

Granted, Yona could place a password on her Wi-Fi, but she didn’t see the point considering majority of the apartment tenants didn’t even know how to operate any sort of modern technology. Also, she lost the CD to her router, so it was pretty useless to even try.

The email still hadn’t sent. Anxiety prickled at her being, and she began nibbling at her thumb nail. If she didn’t send this email to her professor, she was definitely going to lose credit for this assignment.

Ten minutes passed. Still unsent.

Silently, Yona rolled away from her desk on her chair. She swiftly straightened out the wrinkles on her pajamas and headed for the door. She put on her slippers and headed outside, determined to finally give her new neighbor a piece of her mind.

She jumped at the sight of a dark, hulking figure crouched in front of her neighbor’s door. The only source of light was coming from his phone, giving Yona a look at his face.

_Oh,_ she thought, cheeks warming. _He’s..._ She shook her head and smacked her cheeks, capturing the attention of a pair of dark eyes. Her determination faltered, but she forced her legs to move until she was standing across him, looking down, hands on her hips.

In hindsight, she probably looked like the least intimidating thing in the world in her floral pajamas and fluffy slippers.

“You,” Yona said as firmly as possible, “get off my Wi-Fi.”

He looked down at his phone and began tapping a few things on the screen. “Your Wi-Fi name is..._Princess Yona_?” He snickered.

Her cheeks burned in embarrassment. “My dad was the one who—that’s besides the point! You’ve been stealing my Wi-Fi!” she accused.

“It’s not stealing if it’s free.” His matter-of-fact tone fueled her annoyance.

“Excuse me, _you’re_ not the one paying for it!”

“No, but _Da__ddy_ is, right?”

That assumption struck at something delicate inside of her. She glared at him. “No, _I_ am because _I _have a _job_, asshole. How about _you_ get a job and get your own Wi-Fi instead of mooching on other’s!”

He stayed quiet, dark eyes assessing her. His stare was too direct, and it made her uncomfortable. However, she stood her ground.

Then, he sighed. He pocketed his phone and stood up, grunting at how his knees popped from remaining in the same position. She was wondering how long he was sitting outside his door—and _why_—when her eyes widened once he reached full height.

He was the literal embodiment of “tall, dark, and handsome.”

“Princess,” he started.

“It’s _Yona._”

“_Yona_, I’m sorry,” he said, at least sounding a tiny bit sincere. “But this is urgent.”

She crossed her arms over her chest. “Well, what’s so important?”

“A man has needs, y’know.”

She gestured for him to continue.

He continued staring down at her.

She sighed impatiently. “And what are those _needs_?”

“I was watching porn.”

It took her a while to register what he just said. Then, Yona gasped and stumbled back a few steps away from him.

“Y-Y-You!” Yona spluttered out. “Ew, gross!”

He shrugged. “It’s perfectly normal.”

“But you were watching it _outside_!”

“Your Wi-Fi signal’s better here, and besides, the video was like an hour long.”

Yona covered her ears and quickly shook her head. “_Just _stop talking and get off my Wi-Fi!”

“Well, I _was_ about to get off—“

She groaned. _“Oh my god.” _She began walking away, but he followed after her.

“You don’t know what porn is, but you know what ‘getting off’ means?” He was delightfully amused.

Yona stopped and quickly turned around. “I know what porn is, moron!”

“Princess, quiet down—there are children sleeping, y’know.”

“Says the pervert that was watching porn in the middle of the hallway!”

“Like I said, your Wi-Fi’s faster outside.”

Yona rolled her eyes and opened the door. She looked behind and saw him standing there, still smirking. For a minute, she regarded him warily. 

She asked, “Were you _really_ watching porn?”

He stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked to the side. “I got an assignment due tomorrow—or later on. I work the night shift, so I only get to do my homework around this time,” he explained. “Moving here was expensive, so I didn’t have enough to get my own Wi-Fi.”

“That makes sense...” She pouted. “You didn’t have to _lie_ about watching porn.”

The smirk returned. “Who said I was lying?”

She slammed the door in his face.

“I’m really good at multi-tasking, Princess,” he called out from behind it.

She leaned against the door, biting her lip, before opening it again. He was still standing there.

“It’s _Yona_,” she repeated. “What’s yours?”

His dark eyes were filled with amusement. “Hak.”

“Hak.” She went to close her door, but then she opened it again. “Good night.”

“Wait.” He furrowed his eyebrows. “You’re not gonna stop me from using it?”

Yona shrugged, but inwardly, she cursed at her tendency to be kind even to strangers. “Don’t you have an assignment to complete?” Certainly, her Wi-Fi was slow, but it still worked at the end of the day. Besides, she could also stop procrastinating and start studying or doing her homework with Yoon.

He gave her another unnerving stare, and Yona wondered how many people were victims to such a stare. It was both intimidating and...yet strangely alluring at the same time.

Suddenly, the corner of his mouth lifted upwards, and his dark eyes glinted with appreciation. Her hand tightened on the edge of her door. She swore her heart thumped for a second there.

“Thank you,” he said sincerely. “Next time, I’ll choose shorter videos to get off to.”

She rolled her eyes. “Why don’t you just take me out for coffee instead,” she found herself saying. Her eyes widened, cheeks becoming as red as her hair. 

She expected Hak to say something snarky, but her condition worsened when she saw his eyes widen and face redden, as well.

Quickly, she slammed her door close at the cute reaction. She leaned her back against it, taking deep breaths to calm her heart down as it was practically thumping right out of her ears. After a few minutes, she stood on the tips of her toes to look into the peephole. 

Hak was rubbing the nape of his neck, cheeks still red. Yona resisted the urge to squeal at how adorable he looked. She assumed a man with his looks would receive propositions like that all the time, but then again Yona’s vice had always been her impulsive personality.

With another boost of determination, Yona decided to use that vice to her advantage. She marched right over to her laptop and opened up her network settings. 

A message popped up: _Are you sure you want to change your Wi-Fi name from PRINCESS YONA to FREE TOMORROW AT 2PM?_

She grinned and clicked _YES_.

**Author's Note:**

> ...I don't know how Wi-Fi set-ups work. I leave it all to my brother LOL.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Feedback is appreciated.


End file.
